Safe Haven
by Danilove94
Summary: I'm not the best with summaries but this is my take on if Callie decided not to get adopted but instead decided to be with Brandon. He is her Safe Haven. not sure if it will be a lot of chapters lets see where it goes. :]


Tonight, Callie should have been celebrating her adoption with the Moms, Jude, her new sister Mariana and her new Brother Jesus. But instead, she was beside Brandon in the passengers seat of a beat up 1998 Toyota Tacoma driving straight through Arizona. The two sat in silence still thinking about the events of earlier that day. Callie couldn't help but sneak a glance at Brandon. His dark shaggy hair was disheveled, his sweaty palms were gripping the steering wheel as he drove. It was dark, but Callie still could see his forest green eyes lock with hers making her feel safe again.

 _Earlier that morning_ _while the rest of the family was at school,_ _Rita, The Moms, Brandon and Callie all sat down at the kitchen table discussing the courts and what was to be expected. Callie watched Brandon from across the table out of the corner of her eye. Brandon sat quietly while fidgeting in his seat, Callie knew that Brandon was holding back tears. The two discussed about coming clean with Lena and Stef and telling the mom's about their relationship. Well, that was until Rita explained that everything was to work out and that the court clinician is_ _recommending_ _the adoption as long as Callie clears up with the Judge that_ _there isn't anything_ _going on between her in Brandon._

 _At that moment, Callie knew that she was making a mistake. She was tired of the fact that her and Brandon had to continue to act like everything was okay and live a lie. It wasn't fair, and Callie knew that she couldn't just forget about the connection that her and Brandon share. No, thought Callie. She couldn't go through with the adoption._

 _While Callie was lost in her thoughts, Rita answered a call from Girls United. Soon after she quickly hung up, saying she had to leave due to an emergency at Girls United and that her and the Fosters will talk soon._

 _"Callie, Love? Didn't you hear what Rita said. You're going to be adopted." Callie broke away from her thoughts by the sound of Stef's voice. She couldn't bear to look at Stef or Lena for that matter. The only person she wanted to meet eyes with was Brandon. Brandon's palms were sweaty, and his ears were red; which always happens when Brandon gets nervous. Callie caught Brandon's eyes and that was all she needed to make up her mind._

" _No." Callie was trembling, her voice was shaky. "I'm not getting adopted." Callie's tone was serious, her knees were shaking under the table._

" _Cal, didn't you hear Rita? All you have to tell the judge is nothing is going on between you and Brandon and we can all finally be a family." Lena said skeptically and let out a nervous chuckle._

" _I said no. I can't say there isn't anything going on between Brandon and I because there is and there always has been." Callie was crying at this point, giant, wet angry tears._

 _At this point Brandon stood up, trying to stop Callie from giving everything up for him. "Callie don't...I'll move in with my Dad. Ill do anything for you to-"_

" _Brandon, stop. We can't live a lie anymore, being adopted doesn't change the fact of how I feel about you. I love this family, I do. But I love you too, Brandon. I always loved you and I always will. We deserve happiness." Callie and Brandon didn't dare look at Lena or Stef's direction. The Moms were quiet, but Callie knew that Stef was crying by how stiff her body was on the side of her. Callie took a quick glance at Lena.. Lena who her eyes met first, sat in shock with tears in her eyes Lena looked disappointed but somehow understanding._

 _"I love you too, Callie and that's why I want you to be happy." Brandon was walking over to Callie at this point, Callie stood up filling the distance between them._

 _"You, Brandon. You make me happy." Brandon locked eyes with Callie giving her the small smile that made her heart skip a beat, only to be interrupted by Stef. Callie's eyes watered up, and her cheeks grew hot._

" _I thought you wanted to be our little girl, Callie." Stef's voice cracked, and Lena put her arms around her. Stef felt like Callie and Brandon let her down, and let her family down._

" _Stef, Lena, I am so grateful for you giving Jude and I this home. This family. I love you both so much, Please...I never wanted to hurt you both." Desperately, Callie wanted so badly for Stef and Lena to know that she never intended to hurt them or anyone. Callie's was trembling, feeling like her knees were about to buckle underneath her at any minute. All of a sudden, Callie felt like she couldn't breath, her heart was racing, she couldn't move. Brandon immediately knew that Callie was having one of her panic attacks and instinctively grabbed her hand tried to coax her out of it._

 _Lena wondered to herself how she and Stef totally missed the connection that steadily grew between Callie and Brandon. Stef cleared her throat, suddenly feeling her blood boil. She was angry, She was angry at her son Brandon, she was angry with Callie and she was angry with herself for not noticing this all sooner._

" _Callie, you lied to us all, but Brandon, this is your doing too. You lied to me too."_

 _Brandon hung his head low, and kept his arms wrapped around Callie who began to calm from his touch._

 _Stef looked at Lena, and knew that Lena was feeling conflicted about stopping the kids from seeing each other. She knew that Lena had a big heart, and there was no way that Lena was disappointed how Callie and Brandon felt for one another. Lena knew it was evident that what Brandon and Callie felt was true._

 _"I'm sorry but the two of you can't be together." Stef said seriously, giving Lena a look to help._

" _What I think mom means is, you can't be together in the same house." Lena added._

" _No, what I mean is, these kids broke rules and lied to us all. We can't have these problems in this house."_

" _I'm going to Robert's, take care of Jude. I messed up, okay? I'm sorry for bringing my problems into your home. You and Lena are greats moms. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you all. Stef, I **love** Brandon. I'm in love with your son," Hot tears trickled down Callie's face. _

" _Brandon and I tried to push it behind us, tried to pretend these feelings aren't real but it hurts too much. I can't live this lie anymore."_

 _Callie stood up and grabbed her backpack off the floor before running to the driveway in the front of the house. As she closed the door behind her, Brandon came running down the stairs with his backpack over his shoulders._

" _Brandon, where are you going? We aren't finished with this conversation." Stef said her tone dull._

" _Look mom, Callie and I made a mistake. We cant help that we fell in love, but I am sorry for lying to you. Callie has been abandoned all her life and I'm not doing that to her also. Ground me, whatever. But I'm going to find Callie." with saying that, Brandon kissed Lena and Stef on the cheek, and ran out the door._

" _Callie, Wait!" Brandon took three long strides, and caught right up to Callie who was making her way up the street a couple blocks over._

" _Look Brandon. Maybe it was a mistake telling Moms the truth. I should of just got adopted and made everyone else happy, but instead all I do is cause problems in this family." Brandon stood over Callie, gently kissing her causing her stop everything around her, it was just her and Brandon._

 _Brandon lifted her chin, causing Callie to melt away in his eyes. Once Brandon had her full attention, he began," You. You make me happy, Callie. Being with you is never a mistake. What you said back there at the house made me feel unstoppable, You're what I care about Cal."_

 _Callie couldn't but smile from ear to ear. That Brandon Foster is such a romantic. Callie still had worries, what about Jude? What if he thinks Callie ruined everything for their family again. Will Mariana and Jesus ever forgive her. And then there's Stef and Lena. She never wanted to cause them pain._

 _Finally Callie piped up," I'm scared, Brandon." Callie let out a sigh, this was all so exhausting, mentally and physically. She thought out loud again, "What is they are serious about letting us not see each other?"_

" _I won't let anyone hurt you again. Let's get out of here together."_

Finally, Callie broke from her thoughts. It was just her and Brandon again, safe as she can be in the pickup truck that Brandon spent five hundred bucks on from a friend from Idyllwild. Callie grabbed Brandon's hand. They didn't know where they were headed but anywhere together was better then being apart. Just like that their eyes met and when brown met green they were at their safe place.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Okay so, I used to write fanfictions a lot years ago. It's better quite a while. This was a quick chapter so there might be some imperfections. This is my take on what I'd imagined would happen if Callie didn't go through with the adoption but instead gave it up for her love of Brandon. Please review and share what you think. Also share what you would like to see. If I get enough responses, I might Continue, depends how far I can go with this story.**

 **Lots of Brallie Love, Dani 3**


End file.
